A Gift for Ginny: A Retelling of The Nutcracker
by Indigo Child
Summary: D&G romance based on The Nutcracker. Full summary is inside... Rated R for adult themes, sexual content, mild violence. ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. Ch1 Fireside Memories

**A/N:**  The yuletide season is a time of family and friends… and after spending some time with my family, I was inspired to write this little Christmas fic.  While writing it, I was given much support by four very special ladies… so I am dedicating this story to them… **_AnniBug_**, **_Kirixchi_**, **_LadyBrannon_** and **_Rainpuddle_**!!  You are the best!!  *HUGS*

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Summary:**

A fluffly little Draco/Ginny romance fic inspired by Tchaikovsky's wonderful Christmas ballet The Nutcracker.

**_A GIFT FOR GINNY:  A RETELLING OF THE NUTCRACKER_**

**Chapter 1:  Fireside Memories**

Ginny was curled up in a warm fleece blanket sitting by the fireside when she felt a small tap on her shoulder.  She looked up and into the loving eyes of her mother.

"Ginny, dear… it's getting late and the rest of the family should be arriving early tomorrow morning… along with all the others."  There was a gleam in the woman's eyes.

Ginny heaved a sigh, "I'll be up soon, mum," she smiled.  The red-haired girl felt safe when she visited the home she grew up in.  And this time of year was especially wonderful since it allowed her to see all of her brothers and sisters-in-law… not to mention the nieces and nephews!  She especially looked forward to seeing her brothers Fred and George… they were her favorite and she did not get to see them too often due to their hectic schedules in running their infamous joke shop… 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes.'

Molly Weasley sat down next to her daughter and placed an arm around her, drawing her into a bear hug of sorts.

"You're crushing me, mum!" Ginny laughed.

Molly released her daughter, eyes shining brightly, "Well now, it's not too often I have all my wonderful children together at the same time anymore… it seems as though Christmas is the only time I can get you all here!"

"Oh really, mum…"

"Really."

Ginny turned her gaze back to the fireside allowing herself to be hypnotized by the flames dancing in the hearth.  Her mind began to wander and thoughts of a very special someone… someone she had not seen for several years… entered her mind.

Draco Malfoy.  Ginny and he became friends during his final year at Hogwarts and though there was a mutual attraction, neither of them acted upon their feelings.  Ginny knew that deep down it would be detrimental to both his and her own families.  Now, however, she was regretting the fact that she did nothing all those years ago.

Over the years, the fiery red-head had learned that Draco did not join the Death Eaters like everyone predicted that he would… but she knew that he would never succumb to the powers of Voldemort, though no one else did.  She had also learned that he traveled to France in order to attend Healing School… beyond that, she did not know his whereabouts and she was certain that he would have finished and gotten his Healing license by now if he had remained on track.  And seeing as he was Draco Malfoy… she was sure that he remained on track.

Ginny heaved another sigh and looked over at her mother who was beginning to doze off, "Time for bed, mum… everyone will be here early in the morning."


	2. Ch2 Arrivals

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 2:  Arrivals**

Ginny woke up very early the next morning and eagerly ran to her window.  Fresh snow had fallen through the night blanketing everything in a glittering white.  The red-head could not help but smile.  Immediately, she got dressed and flew down the stairs in record speed.

All of a sudden, Ginny bumped into something hard, "Ouch!" came a baritone voice.

"Charlie!" Ginny shrieked as she hugged her brother.  "I didn't know that you were here already!  When did you get in?  Where's Lucy?"

Charlie grinned, "Lucy's coming later… and I just got here a few seconds ago, actually… it was supposed to be a surprise… don't tell mum and dad just yet… I'll sneak up on them in the kitchen.  They aren't expecting me for another hour or so!"

Ginny grinned wickedly, "No problem there, big brother!"  At that, she playfully punched him in the arm… Charlie of course feigned injury and chuckled as he embraced his little sister once more.

Ginny quietly crept towards the kitchen where she saw her dad sitting down at the table reading _The Daily Prophet_ while her mum was busily preparing a breakfast for twenty-two!  She leaned back and nodded at her brother before she casually entered the kitchen.

"Morning mum… dad," Ginny replied brightly.

Arthur Weasley stood up and kissed his daughter and youngest child on the cheek and sat back down again.

"Morning dear… sleep well?" Molly asked.

"Yes… fairly well."

All of a sudden, Ginny caught a glimpse of Charlie standing in the entrance way to the kitchen… of course both parents were too occupied with other things to even realize that he was standing there.

Ginny could not help but giggle.

Arthur looked up from his paper, "What's so funny?" he asked as he grimaced at his daughter.

Just then, Molly turned around, "Charlie!!"

At that moment, both Weasley parents rushed over to their second born showering him with kisses and crushing hugs.

***

Thump… thump… thump…

The sound of witches and wizards landing inside the Weasley residence via the floo network resounded in the air.  It was a lovely sound indeed.

Ginny, Charlie, Lucy and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley anxiously waited to greet the newly arriving guests.

First came Bill and Samantha along with their twin girls, Cassie and Emmie… soon followed by Percy and Penelope along with their three children, Daniel, Elspeth and Eddie.  Several hugs were shared among the reuniting family.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  Ginny quickly ran to go and answer it and flung open the door… there before her, stood Harry Potter and his wife Kathleen.  

Ginny smiled, "Harry!  Kat!  I'm so glad that you two are here!" she shouted as she hugged the both of them.

"It's great to see you too, Ginny," Harry replied.

Just then Ginny looked over at Kat.  The dark haired girl laughed, "Go ahead!"

Ginny squealed with delight as she pressed her hand against Kat's belly… she was due the very next month.

"It kicked!"

***

The sky was just beginning to darken and everyone had finally arrived with the exception of two certain Weasley twins.  Ginny found herself to be very disappointed since her two favorite brothers had promised her that they would come home for Christmas and they still had not arrived.  She missed them terribly and came to the realization that they would not be home for Christmas this year.

Ron sat down next to his sister who he could see had a look of discontent plastered across her face.

"Y'all right, Gin?" he knew that she was upset that Fred and George were not there.

Ginny looked up at her brother and then at the little baby girl he held in his arms, "Yes… I'm fine."  Ginny reached out for the little girl and Ron happily handed her over.

"Thalia is so cute, Ron."

Ron felt himself blush and he looked over at his Hermione sitting across the way, their little son Arthur asleep on her lap.  The bushy-haired brunette smiled.

"Thanks," he answered.

All of a sudden, there was a loud pop… and then another pop!

"Fred!!  George!!" Ginny shrieked with delight as she handed her little niece back to a smiling Ron so that she could give her two favorite brothers a hug.

Fred hugged his sister and swung her around the room before he passed her off to George who did the same thing.  

"Promised you we'd come," Fred uttered.

"How are you, darling," George mumbled.

The three of them laughed and Ginny's eyes filled with tears, "This Christmas is almost perfect!" she exclaimed.

Fred and George eyed each other just then and spoke in unison, "_Almost_ perfect…?" the two of them wore large goofy grins.

Ginny heaved a sigh feigning disgust, "Oh you two!"

Again, Fred and George glanced at each other… inconspicuously grinning and blue eyes sparkling.


	3. Ch3 Fred and George

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 3:  Fred and George**

Cassie, Emmie and Dan were busily learning how to play wizard's chess…  Ron was desperately trying to explain the rules to them, though he found that he needed to repeat himself over and over again causing his ears to turn a slight shade of red.

Meanwhile Elspeth, who was just like her father, had her nose in the newest wizarding children's book.  Percy was so proud of his daughter and was certain that she'd get sorted into Ravenclaw just like her mother.  Percy and Penelope beamed at how their little girl sounded out the words as she read aloud to herself.

Eddie and little Arthur, being rambunctious three year olds, were running about and getting into this and that.  Poor Hermione found herself chasing after the two boys more often than not.  Thankfully, Penelope helped her out.

Ginny grinned as she watched her nieces and nephews playing and having a wonderful time together.  It was nice that her entire family… including Harry and Kat who were officially members of the Weasley family by this point… to be together during the holidays.  She missed the days of Hogwarts when she was able to spend more time with her brothers while at school.

"What you thinkin' about, Gin?" came a voice.

Ginny woke from her reverie and looked over at her brother Fred, "Hogwarts…" she responded.

"Ah… the good ol' days… too bad we didn't finish, eh George?"

"Too right you are… but look at where we are now… and we didn't need Hogwarts to get here!"

The red-haired girl smiled.

"Oy… what's this," George remarked as he reached up behind Ginny's ear.  There in his hand was a shiny gold galleon.  He winked as he tossed the coin to Ginny who instinctively caught it.  The girl could not help but laugh at her brother's antics.

"Hey… can't have you stealing away all her attention!" Fred stated.  Suddenly, he balled his hands into fists.  "Pick one."

Ginny rolled her eyes but did as she was asked and pointed to Fred's left fist.

"Ah… good choice there."

When he opened his hand, there in his palm lay a caramel crème… Ginny's favorite candy treat.  At that, he winked and tossed the candy to his sister who, anticipating such a move, caught it without any troubles whatsoever.

Fred and George glanced at each other and whispered to Ginny in unison, "We have a special gift for you little sister… come with us into the kitchen."

Politely, the three got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well… what gift do you have for me that couldn't be given to me in front of the family… honestly, you two!" she laughed.

At that moment, the Weasley twins each took out their wands.  After a flick and swish, there on the table appeared a handsome wooden figurine of a hooded wizard dressed in a wizarding general's uniform.

Ginny gasped at the sight of the figurine… though she could not see the figurine's face, he seemed familiar.  At that moment, she was reminded of someone who forever remained in her heart… and always would.


	4. Ch4 Tolling Bells

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 4:  Tolling Bells**

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed and frantically glanced around her tiny room.  She could hear the rhythmic breathing of her brothers, Fred and George, who were sharing the room with her during the holiday.  The red-head could not sleep so she quietly got up out of her bed and placed slippers on her feet and a nightrobe around her body.

She reached for her wand, which was laying on her bedside table, "Lumos," she whispered.  The tip of her wand began to glow and she silently stepped out of her room in order to make her way downstairs.

Fred and George continued their light snoring… small smiles playing on their lips.

***

As Ginny made her way down the creaky stairs… cringing with each creak that sounded… the large clock in the family room began to chime.  It was midnight.

Ginny continued on her way… not really knowing where she was going, though her feet moved her towards the Christmas tree as if they knew right where they wanted to take her.  She stopped suddenly and glanced at the lovely tree.  Suddenly, her eyes found what deep down she knew they were searching for… they fixed themselves on the little wooden wizard soldier placed under the tree as if guarding the whole of The Burrow from harm.

The red-haired girl could not help but smile.  She loved the little gift that her favorite brothers had given her.  It stirred such wonderful, yet painful, memories within her soul… but they were memories she never wanted to forget.

She sat down on the floor and picked up the wizard soldier and carefully looked it over… trying to drink in every little detail of the carvings and paint color.  Suddenly, her eyes were becoming heavy with sleep so she leaned back against the wall, clutching onto the figurine, just letting sleep consume her.

Ginny opened her eyes with a start and gasped.  She was frightened when she realized that everything around her was now enormous and she was the same size as the presents under the tree.

"Someone is using dark magic," she whispered to herself.

Immediately, she grabbed her wand not knowing what evil witch or wizard had entered the premises.  She knew that Lord Voldemort had been defeated only a couple years ago by Harry Potter himself and that most of the Death Eaters had been captured and sent to Azkaban.  Perhaps one of those still on the run had decided to break into The Burrow.  After all, Harry was visiting and her father and Percy both held positions at The Ministry of Magic… and though The Great Wizarding War was officially over, she could not deny the reality of present circumstances.

The girl began to shiver as she looked around the now gigantic room.  The Christmas tree was towering above her.  She then looked over at the large chess board nearby… the pieces as large, if not larger, than she.  Suddenly, she turned her gaze upon the wooden figurine… they were now proportional to each other in size.

At that moment, an eerie green light glowed in a corner of the room.  As soon as the light diminished, Ginny saw that she was now surrounded by Death Eaters.  She shrieked from fright.

Suddenly, the wooden figurine sprung to life.  He reached for his wand shouting, "Stupefy!"  Several Death Eaters fell onto the floor.

Ginny ran closer to the tree covering her eyes as the battle raged on.  When she could no longer stand it and chanced a look, she realized that the hooded wizard soldier had taken down all the Death Eaters.  The red-haired girl felt such relief.  Just then, she saw that a one Death Eater had managed to escape the curses and was about to pounce on the hooded wizard.

"Look out!" Ginny screamed.

But it was too late.  The Death Eater grabbed the wizard soldier from behind and had him in a choke hold.

At that moment, Ginny reached for her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater fell down onto the floor, slumped into a heap.

Ginny ran over to her protector only to see him fall onto the floor as well.

"No!" she exclaimed as she knelt down next to her defender.  Carefully, she pushed back the hood and gasped.  There beside her was a wizard soldier with the face and hair of the one man that held her heart… Draco Malfoy.


	5. Ch5 Protector, Defender, Prince

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 5:  Protector, Defender… Prince**

Immediately, Ginny's eyes welled with tears.  He was beautiful… more so than she remembered him to be… the years had been wonderful to him.  But he was injured… dying… and all to protect her from harm.  Her heart ached.  Here was her chance to finally say the things she regretted never saying to the one man whom she had ever loved… and he was nearly dead.  It was so overwhelming… so very painful.

"Please don't die…" she whispered as she lightly kissed his forehead.

A tear streamed down her cheek and landed on his pale lips.  Suddenly, he began to stir.

Ginny gasped, not sure as to what was happening.  The blond man slowly opened his eyes… pools of gray staring intensely into the depths of her soul through her large brown eyes.  The red-haired girl's lips turned into a smile.

"Ohh… you're alive!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly against her.

"Thanks to you," he mumbled as he took hold of her shaking hands.  Slowly, he brought her left hand to his lips and then gently kissed her wrist.

The girl trembled, "I thought you were dead… the Death Eaters… they…"

"Shhh…" he replied.  At that moment, the blond man carefully sat up, never turning his gaze from her eyes.  Suddenly, she blushed a deep shade of red causing him to smirk.

"Your purity of heart and true devotion saved me from death.  I am forever indebted to you… you are an angel."  His face was so sincere.

Ginny smiled.

"Oh Draco…"

"Draco?  Is that my name?  For some reason… I cannot remember."

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, "Don't you remember who you are?  Or… or me?"

The pale man arched an eyebrow, "I remember some things… such as being placed under a curse by some dark wizards… and then you, the beautiful woman who saved me from death."

"What about before all of that?"

"Well… I do remember ruling a kingdom… a magical kingdom, actually.  I'd like to take you there."  That arrogance that Ginny remembered so well seemed to resound in his voice.

But, the fiery red-head felt her heart sink at the fact that Draco could not seem to remember their past… their friendship… their mutual feelings that they never revealed to one another.  But she was elated that he wished to bring her to a magical place… _his_ magical place.  Though she never remembered Draco speaking of such a place before… perhaps with his family inheritance along with money he was surely saving by being a Healer, he was able to purchase such a place… a kingdom.  Wealthy wizards were known to purchase secret magical places to travel to at their leisure.

Ginny heaved a sigh… perhaps his spending some time with her would trigger some memories and remove the last remnants of the dark curse that was obviously still affecting his memory.  After all they had been through together… he just _had to remember her._

"I'd love to go with you…" she spoke.

"If you wish, you may call me Draco."

The red-haired girl smiled, "Draco…"  She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it gently.

"Come… I'll call for a sleigh outside… let's get out of here."

Ginny nodded, "Yes."

Draco led the girl outside and began to whistle a little tune.  Within seconds, a gorgeous sleigh pulled by the most magnificent reindeer appeared.  Draco helped Ginny into the sleigh and then jumped in next to her.  He smiled.

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes… Draco looked so happy.  It had always been a rare thing for her to see him express such emotion.  Being a Malfoy forced certain expectations upon him… expectations she alone knew he did not wish to ever think about.

Draco wrapped a warm blanket over Ginny's shoulders as she was shivering from the cold.  The red-head smiled at him causing him to smirk and then to place his arm lovingly around her body.  He held her close and she snuggled against him.  Draco shut his eyes, reveling in the sensations of the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

The snow seemed to dance in the air around them.  Ginny sneaked a glance at Draco as he watched the crystalline flakes flutter through the sky and onto the ground.  She could not help herself and let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Draco inquired.

"It's the way you are looking at the snow… you seem so enthralled with it.  I can't blame you really.  It is beautiful."

Draco's gaze became intense once again and Ginny felt as though he were seeing right into the core of her very essence.

"Not as beautiful as you, my angel."  He paused just then and looked away and out into the night, "But then… there's nothing as beautiful as you."

Ginny felt herself flush at his words.  Despite all the years they had been separated, he still managed to conjure up all the feelings she harbored deep inside for him with full force.  Suddenly, she felt his hand gently take hold of hers.

"We're nearly there," he stated.

Ginny smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek causing him to turn towards her once again.  At that moment, he slowly leaned in closer… his face mere inches away from her own.  Ginny bit her lip just then, but he moved closer still and gently placed his lips against hers… giving her the most innocent of kisses.

Ginny heaved a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck… allowing her fingers to run through his silky blond hair.  Draco pulled her closer and deepened his kiss… his hands trailing along her sides and finally resting firmly on her waist.

He pulled away just then, "I want you to be my Princess… together we will rule my magical kingdom."

Ginny smiled, "Yes… I'd love that."


	6. Ch6 Entering a Realm of Magic

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 6:  Entering a Realm of Magic**

The sleigh entered through the gateway of a magnificent castle… a castle even more magnificent than Hogwarts!  Ginny was just astounded by everything that she saw.  Everything everywhere seemed to glitter and sparkle, just like the new fallen snow they had traveled through.  She let out a squeal causing Draco to chuckle.

"Don't make fun of me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Was I?" he asked, amusement spread across his entire face.

Ginny blushed and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "You're exasperating!"

Again, Draco chuckled.

The sleigh finally came to a stop and they exited it.  Ginny could not help but glance all around herself… she smiled when she realized that the pillars and columns seemed to resemble candycanes.  'Since when did Draco have such a sweet tooth?' she thought to herself.

"Welcome to my magical kingdom," Draco began.  "Before we enter, I have some friends that I'd like for you to meet.  It's of great importance to me that you meet them."

Draco grasped her hand and slowly moved it up towards his lips.  He gently kissed her wrist causing the girl to lower her eyes in embarrassment, though a small smile played on her lips.  At that moment, Ginny suddenly found herself being led down a long corridor towards a large room of sorts.

At the center of the room stood a lovely woman with hair just as pale as Draco's... she looked as though she could be a relation.  Along side the pale woman stood a handsome man.  'Not nearly as handsome as Draco,' Ginny mused.

The woman curtseyed and the man beside her bowed, "Welcome to the gateway to the world of faerie…  It seems that the Prince himself has personally escorted you here… you must be very special to him."  She smiled at the red-haired girl.

Draco smiled and pulled Ginny close, "Very special," he whispered.

Ginny blushed.

"I am the Lady Brigantia… gatekeeper to the magical realm of the faeries… and this kingdom is ruled by our wonderful Prince.  I can only assume that you are to be his Princess?"

Ginny looked at Draco and he gestured for her to answer the woman, "Y-yes…" she stammered.

Lady Brigantia smiled and then laughed lightly, "It's all right, my dear… you are with the Prince… you are welcome here."  She paused just then, "Please explore the kingdom at your leisure.  The doorway is over there."  She pointed towards a large wooden door with brass handles.

"Thank you," Ginny replied while curtseying.

Draco grasped Ginny's hand and the two quickly made their way towards the door that would lead them into the realm of faerie.  Ginny could feel her heart racing with anticipation… and a happiness seemed to wash over her.

Draco pushed the door open and the two entered.

"Oh Draco… it's beautiful…"

Draco smiled.

They had entered a beautiful woodland grove.  Around the edges of the grove there appeared to be several portals… each one leading to a different place within the magical kingdom.

"Where would you like to go, my angel… what would you like to see?"

"Oh my…"

Ginny looked up into Draco's steely gray eyes just then.  His gaze was so intense with love and emotion that she felt herself instantly get hot.  Draco gently caressed her cheek and smiled at her… instinctually, Ginny reached up for his hand and pressed it firmly against her face.

Draco then placed his hand on the back of her head and he pulled her closer… his eyes still gazing deeply into her own.  His other hand wrapped itself gently around her waist.  She could feel his body pressed against hers and it felt right… it felt wonderful.  Suddenly, he slowly brought his lips to hers.

Immediately, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.  She yearned to be as close to him as possible.  At that, he pulled her closer still and she parted her lips slightly… inviting him to explore her mouth further.  He obliged the invitation willingly as he sought her tongue with his own.  The red-haired girl heaved a contented sigh, causing Draco only to deepen the kiss even more.  As he began to pull away, she whimpered in protest… so Draco pressed his lips hard against hers once more.

She could feel that Draco was aroused as his excitement was grinding against her thigh.  She entangled her fingers throughout his blond hair while his hands made their way inside her nightrobe.  Suddenly, Ginny gasped when she felt Draco gently grasp her left breast, massaging it until her nipple became hard.  She did not want this to end… she was in ecstasy… in heaven… and she was with her Draco.


	7. Ch7 Entering the First of the Portals

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 7:  Entering the First of the Portals**

Draco pulled away slightly, "Ginny, my angel… there is so much I want to show you," he whispered into her ear as he nipped at her lobe.

"Right now?" she asked breathily as she desperately clung onto his shoulders.

"Yes…" he spoke while trailing kisses along her neck.

Ginny heaved a sigh of disappointment.

Draco smirked, "Don't worry… we'll definitely finish what we've started here… I can assure you of that."

The red-haired girl laughed as Draco cleared his throat and shifted his pants around trying to make himself a bit more comfortable.

Finally, Draco led Ginny towards the nearest portal, "Look inside…" he urged.

Ginny did as he asked.  As she stepped closer and looked beyond the portal's entrance, she saw a lovely square surrounded by Spanish-style buildings.  The sun was shining brightly in crisp blue sky.  She could not help but smile.

"Well… go on in…" he pressed.

Ginny bit her lip, but stepped forward nonetheless.  Instantly, she found herself standing in the square… people busily bustling about.  A small distance away, she saw a man playing a guitar.  Next to him was a beautiful dark-haired, dark-eyed woman dancing while clicking castanets.

"Oh let's go see the dancer!" Ginny pleaded.

"Whatever you wish, my angel."

Ginny grinned and the two made their way towards the lovely dancer.  They watched for several moments while the man played and the woman danced… it was quite mesmerizing.  Suddenly, the dancing woman approached Ginny and handed her a chocolate treat.

"I can tell you are one who likes sweets, no?" she spoke.

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"I thought so," the woman continued.  "Welcome to Spain, my dear."  At that, the woman resumed her dancing.

Ginny looked over at Draco, "This is wonderful!"

"There's more… if you'd like to see…" his gray eyes sparkled.

Ginny's entire face lit up with excitement and the two exited the portal only to enter another.  Once inside, Ginny saw that she was standing in a market street of a desert town.  The clothes and colors were breathtaking and unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"This is Arabia…" Draco explained.

They wandered along the street until they came upon a man playing a sort of flute.  Next to him there was a large basket… a vicious looking snake seemed to be slithering out of it while the man played the strange sounding music.

Ginny gasped and grabbed Draco's arm, "It's just a snake, Ginny…"

"Easy for you to say… you're a Slytherin!"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Slytherin?"

The red-head closed her eyes… he _still could not remember his past.  "Never mind," she finally answered._

"Watch… he's 'charming' the snake!"

"'Charming?'  As in a spell?"  Ginny suddenly felt hopeful.  Perhaps Draco remembered some spells and charms that he once knew before he was cursed?

"I _suppose_ you could say that… it's not really a spell," he laughed just then.  "He's just sort of relaxing the snake with the music… quite simple really."

Ginny's heart sank at the realization that Draco had not been talking about the charms and spells one could use with a wand.

"There _is_ still more…"

"More?" Ginny laughed.

Draco and Ginny entered a third portal and found themselves amidst a group of people gathering around a teashop.  Beautiful porcelain tea sets were displayed for all to see.  And the aroma of the tea in the air was wonderful.  At that, Ginny glanced all around and squealed when she realized that she was now in China.

"I take it that you're pleased?"

"Oh my yes!"  Ginny's voice was barely an audible whisper.

Draco took a hold of Ginny's delicate hand and placed it against his heart, "I want to show you the world, Ginny… I want to give you everything that your heart desires."

She flushed at his intense words… he _always managed to do that to her._

At that moment, Draco led Ginny outside to a deserted alleyway behind the teashop where they could get some sort of privacy.  Suddenly, the red-head found herself being pulled towards the handsome blond man.  Her heart began pounding in her chest and butterflies buzzed about her tummy… it was a thrilling sensation.  He slowly moved his face towards her own until his lips were finally able to make contact with her own succulent ones.

He kissed her hard and passionately causing her to let out a series of small moans.  This only urged him to kiss her more deeply.  He grasped her bottom with one hand causing her to gasp and then tightly wrap her legs around his waist.  Just then, he propped her up against the wall for support and slowly, rhythmically, he grinded into her.  Ginny felt an ache growing between her legs that she longed for Draco to satiate… it was sheer torture.

"Oh Draco…" she gasped in desperation.  "Take me…"


	8. Ch8 Entering the Last of the Portals

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 8:  Entering the Last of the Portals**

Draco pulled away and gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled a genuine smile, "Not yet…" he whispered.

Tears began welling in Ginny's big brown eyes.  Draco gently brushed away her salty tears with his thumbs.  The girl held her breath for a second and then released it in a slow shaky sigh.

The blond man tilted his head, "What's wrong, my angel?"

Ginny bit down on her trembling lower lip, "Well," she began, desperately trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening their release.  "I know that you are holding back and I know why…"  She paused and looked pleadingly into his steely gray eyes, "I just don't understand… why can't you remember me?  Why…"

Draco nodded in understanding, "I know… I know… and you are right.  I _have been holding back."  He heaved a sigh, "Unfortunately, the answer to your question is that I do not know the answer.  I wish that I could remember… more than anything… I can't imagine ever forgetting an angel like you.  You must believe me, Ginny."  His eyes looked fearful as he begged for his beloved to trust in him._

Ginny just blushed at his words.

"I was hoping that by being with you and experiencing everything the world has to offer with you I could get my memory back.  I _want_ to give you your heart's desire… and the thing you seem to desire most is that I remember the past… I _want_ to remember the past."  He paused for a moment while he fought back the tears that were nearly ready to spill down his pale cheeks, "Will you, Ginny?  Will you help me to remember us?"

Ginny smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight and sobbing into his chest, "Yes!!"

"Well now… it's settled then… on to the next portal… I feel that by entering each portal I seem to gain some sort of remembrance… because you seem so familiar to me now… but as if you are out of a dream.  I want to remember more."

She took hold of his hand, "Let's hurry then… where's the next portal?"

Ginny gazed into the next portal's entrance and she suddenly felt homesick… there before her she saw her home… England.  She looked over at Draco, wondering if he remembered the place where he was from before he somehow came upon this magical kingdom.  His expression looked thoughtful.

"Do you remember England, Draco?"

The blond man heaved a sigh, "Not exactly… let's go inside…"

The two entered and found themselves somewhere in London.  Ginny smiled broadly and linked her arm with Draco's as they casually walked along the street.  She was happy to see a little bit of home.  At that moment, Draco pointed to a man and woman playing instruments across the street.

"Come on," Draco stated with a grin.

The two walked over to the musicians and watched with awe.  The man was playing a fiddle while the woman played a flute.  The music was so lively and energetic that Draco could not help himself.

"Dance with me…" he whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny obliged and the two danced there together on the sidewalk… not a care in the world.

"This place seems very familiar to me, my angel."

The red-haired girl smiled and leaned closer against Draco's body as they danced.  Her heart had never felt so hopeful.  But once the music stopped, they reluctantly left the portal though they were eager to enter the next one.

As they entered the fifth portal, Draco and Ginny found themselves in glorious Russia.  The air was crisp and cold, but the people seemed to not mind the chilly weather.

"Oh Draco… it's beautiful!!  Ohh my, look!!"  Ginny pointed at a group of men and women dancing with flowers and ribbons in a nearby park.  The music played by the small band was wonderful… compelling any and all passersby to dance.

Draco looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, "I remember something… I remember talking to you… I mean really talking to you… for the first time in a cold, dark classroom… Ginny… we went to school together!!"

Ginny's entire face lit up at this little burst of memory.  She began showering him with kisses and hugs.  Draco took that as an invitation to kiss her back.  A warmth in his heart was beginning to grow and it felt right… he yearned for more memories of this beautiful woman standing with him in his arms.

"Ginny… let's go to another portal… I'm beginning to remember!" he shouted in delight.

Upon entering the next portal, Draco and Ginny found themselves standing on a rolling, grassy hill.  There were sheep everywhere and in the distance there was a little shepherd boy playing a flute.  The melancholy music echoed off the hills causing the two to smile.

"Do you remember any more?" Ginny asked while clutching his hand lovingly.

The blond man nodded, "Yes…" he whispered.  "I don't like what I remember…"

"What?" Ginny's voice was full of worry.

A single tear streamed down his cheek and he ran out of the portal.

"Draco!" Ginny shouted as she ran out after the man she loved.

She saw him standing in the center of the woodland grove, his back facing her.  Her heart ached to see him so upset and it was obvious that he did not want her to see him cry.  'What could be making him this upset?' she thought to herself.

"Please… talk to me, Draco…"

Finally, he turned around to face her.  His eyes were reddened from the tears.  "I have dark past… I was forced to do things that I never wanted any part of… it's still hazy… but I know that it was evil…"

Ginny grasped his hand and held it up to her cheek, "I know…" she whispered.

"You do?  And you're all right with that?"

The red-head nodded, "Yes… it wasn't your fault… you were born into a dark wizarding family…"

Draco sighed, "Dark doesn't seem to do justice to the deeds that I was ordered to do, Ginny."

"I know…" she smiled.  "But you didn't go through with them…"

"How do you know?"

"Because you are you… you might have come from an evil family destined to do and be a part of evil things… but you, Draco… you are not evil and could never do the things your family asked of you."

"I hope you're right… let's go into the next portal… there's only two left."

The two gazed into the next portal.  Ginny smiled, "Ohh… look at the children!"  Immediately she ran through the entrance, Draco close behind.

The red-haired girl ran up to the little children playing in a small playground.  Ginny loved children and more than anything wanted to be a mother.  She was very envious of her brothers who had children of their own.

Draco noticed her happy expression at seeing the little children, "Like kids?" he asked.

"Oh yes…"

"You'd make a wonderful mother…"

Ginny blushed, "Really?"

He hugged her close from behind, "Yes…" he whispered into her ear while giving her a light kiss on the temple.

The red-head sighed, "I love you…" she suddenly stated.  Her eyes widened at her own words and a wave of fear washed over her.

There was a moment of silence… the moment seemed to last an eternity, "I love you too… Virginia Weasley…"

Ginny closed her eyes at the sound of his voice saying her name… her full name… he remembered her.  She turned around… eyes filled with happy tears.  "You remember?"

Draco nodded as he swept her up into his arms.  He carried her out of the portal and into the last one.  Once inside, he set her down in what appeared to be a magical flower garden.

At that moment, he kissed her on the mouth, "I remember you, Virginia… I remember us…"


	9. Ch9 The Waltz of the Flowers

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 9:  The Waltz of the Flowers**

Ginny just smiled while warm, salty tears streamed along her cheeks.  Draco gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs… his gray eyes sparkling with love and memory.

"What do you remember…?" she whispered.

The blond man closed his eyes, "I remember our late night chats in the library… we made Madame Pince so angry…" he smirked just then.

Ginny choked on more tears as she laughed.  The memories were still very strong in her mind.

"I also remember teasing you…"

Ginny looked down at her feet, not sure of how to react.

"I was sorry you know… after I made fun of you for not getting the Chaser position…"

"I know…" she nodded.

"Well, you see… you'd have made a much better Seeker… but Potter had that position…"

"I know…" again, Ginny nodded and she hugged him.  "What else?"

Draco held the red-haired girl close against his body and began swaying as if he were dancing to music.  The garden seemed so magical and enchanting… and the girl in his arms was so beautiful.  "Well… I know that I never told you about my true feelings for you."

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes, "I never told you either."

At that moment, Draco leaned towards her and gently placed his lips against hers.  Her eyes rolled back as she took in the sensation of their lips making contact with one another.  Draco stroked her lower lip with his tongue and then gently bit down.  Immediately, Ginny parted her lips allowing him full access to her mouth.  He deepened the kiss… frantically seeking out her tongue with his own.  Ginny just sighed causing Draco to hold onto her more tightly… desperately trying to get her as close to him as he could.

He ran his fingers through her red tresses.  Her hair was so soft to the touch.  Meanwhile, her hands were working their way inside his robe.  Suddenly, Ginny let out a gasp as Draco's hands stroked her sides and gently brushed against her breasts.  Slowly, he pushed off her nightrobe and then took a small step back.

Ginny blushed under his gaze though smiling all the while… making it known that only he had her permission to look at her and touch her in this way.  He grasped her hands and pulled her to him once more… nipping at her earlobes and then trailing kisses along her milky white neck.

His one hand firmly grasped her bottom while his other began to massage her left breast.  Ginny let out a series of small moans.

"Ohh Draco…" she panted.

Draco carefully eased the red-head onto the soft, grassy ground.  His expression was one of fear.  Ginny smiled and nodded… letting him know that everything was fine.  He pulled his own robe off and leaned over her small body, smothering her with passionate kisses.

Ginny was in heaven… 'This is it!' she thought happily.

Draco slowly pushed her nightgown up around her waist.  He then pushed apart her thighs and gently trailed kisses along their insides.  Ginny's breathing was becoming very erratic and she suddenly grabbed at his blond hair.  He pushed aside her panties exposing her most sensitive areas and immediately began to flick at the small nub of flesh with his tongue.

Ginny moaned even louder and grabbed at his hair even harder.  "Don't stop…"

Draco plunged his tongue into her depths drinking his fill of her juices.  She was so sweet… so pure.

"Ohh gods…"

Draco frantically unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and then immediately slid Ginny's panties off and tossed them aside.  Slowly then, he entered her.  He was surprised when he came upon her barrier letting him know full well that she was still a virgin.  He looked deeply into her eyes.

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red, "I've been saving myself for you…" she replied breathily, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Just then Draco's cheeks tinged with pink, "I've been waiting for you too, Virginia."  He smiled, "So I guess we'll learn together."

Ginny smiled and nodded as Draco slowly and carefully pushed past the resistance… she gasped from the slight pain at first, but was soon enjoying the slow rhythm that he was setting for them.

Ginny suddenly began tugging on Draco's shirt and finally just pulled it right over his head.  At that moment, Draco needed more than anything to feel her flesh against his so he pulled her nightgown off her body.  He heaved a sigh as soon as their skin came into contact.

"This feels right…" he whispered.

He grasped her bottom with his right hand and then pulled up her leg so that it wrapped around his waist.  He thrust deeper letting out a husky groan.  "Ginny…"

"Ohh Draco…"

She grasped his buttocks pushing him even deeper inside of her and then wrapped her other leg around his waist as well.  She squeezed her legs around him as if it would keep him more firmly against her body.

Draco grabbed her hips, hard, and thrust faster and faster… intensifying the moment.  Ginny was panting and moaning… while Draco growled animalistically.

"Ohh Draco…" she cried.

The ache between her legs was growing and a warmth unlike any she had ever known was burning deeply inside of her.

"Don't stop…" she panted.  All of a sudden, a wave of sheer bliss overtook her and her body shook with pleasures that were too wonderful to describe.

Suddenly, Draco groaned and cried out her name, "Ginny!" and his body too shook with pleasure as he held her tightly against him.  "I love you…" he whispered into her ear.

Ginny smiled and tears began welling in her eyes, "I love you too…"


	10. Ch10 Lady Brigantia's Farewell

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 10:  Lady Brigantia's Farewell**

Draco and Ginny just held onto each other after several sessions of love-making.  Both content just to be in each others' arms.

"We need to get up now," Draco replied.

Ginny heaved a sigh, "I know we do… it's all been so wonderful."

"You're wonderful… I can't believe that you made me remember…"

"You should be proud of yourself… that must have been quite a curse you were under to make you forget your entire life beforehand."

Draco paused for a moment, "Yes… it was…"

The two sat up and dressed themselves and then reluctantly exited the portal that brought them to their magical garden.  Once in the woodland grove, they silently stared at the wooden door leading back into the candy-like castle of the Lady Brigantia… gatekeeper to the realm of the faeries.

"Well, we can't stay here any more… we don't belong here… we need to go back to our world and build a new life for ourselves."

Ginny smiled and took a hold of Draco's hand, "Yes… we'll do it together."

At that moment, Draco pushed open the wooden doors.  There before them stood the lovely Lady Brigantia along with her handsome escort.  She smiled sweetly and tucked her pale blond hair behind her ear.

"Are you not happy, my dears?" she asked.

Draco gulped, "Well you see, my lady…"

Lady Brigantia raised up her hand in order to silence him.  She smiled, "You remember now…"

Draco nodded.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the beautiful faerie woman.  "It was only a matter of time… bringing the two of you here to this place was exactly what was needed for you to regain your memories."

Draco tilted his head, "But I've been here for several years, my lady."

Lady Brigantia laughed lightly, "Sweet boy… you see, the magic would only work if the _two_ of you entered the faerie portals… the curse could not be totally undone without the aid of your truest love."  She gestured towards Ginny, "And you, my darling… are his truest love.  You have set him free.  They had said that you would."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "They?  Who said this?"

Just then, there were two loud popping sounds.  Fred and George apparated into the castle and stood next to the lovely faerie woman.

"Fred?  George?" Ginny shrieked with delight.  "This is your doing?"

The twins crossed their arms across their chests, "Why of course, darling sister," Fred began.

"Would you really expect it to be anyone else's?" George finished.

Ginny smiled and Draco chuckled.

"Thank you…" Draco replied.

The twins acknowledged Draco's thanks with a slight nod and a smile.

"I have a balloon that will take you all back to England… just step inside, close your eyes and count to three…" the Lady Brigantia spoke… her voice soft and beautiful like the tinkling sounds of a music box.

Fred and George, Ginny and Draco all entered the balloon.

Draco smiled nervously and hugged Ginny close, "Everyone shut your eyes… one… two… three…"

Ginny opened her eyes only to hear the chiming of the clock… it was nearly five o'clock in the morning.  She sat up feeling rather disoriented and frantically glanced all around her.

"Draco?" she asked aloud… but there was no answer.

She stood up and realized that she was no longer in a balloon or a castle, but in the living room of The Burrow… right next to the Christmas tree.  She looked down and there before her she saw the little wooden figurine that her two favorite brother's had given her… the figure of a little wizard soldier.

Ginny knelt down and picked up the little figurine… tears welling in her eyes.  It had all been a dream…  There was no faerie kingdom, no portals… no Draco.  It had all been a dream.  At that moment, Ginny burst into silent sobs.

All of a sudden, the red-haired girl felt strong hands grasp at her shoulders.  She looked up into the faces of Fred and George.

"You all right there?" George asked.

"I'm fine…" Ginny sniffled.  "I just had this dream…"

Fred and George glanced at each other… blue eyes sparkling.

"We have another present for you, dear sister," Fred spoke.

"Wh-what?"

"Come with us…" Fred and George spoke in unison.

"It's waiting for you outside."


	11. Ch11 Fred and George's Secret

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 11:  Fred and George's Secret**

Ginny's expression brightened a little… 'What could these two possibly have up their sleeves now?' she wondered.

Fred extended his hand and helped Ginny up.  She then followed her brothers through the kitchen and out the back door.  The cold air stung her cheeks, but it was a happy sensation… reminding her of her lovely dream when she and Draco rode the magnificent sleigh through the falling snow.  Tears suddenly welled in her eyes once more so she looked up into the still black sky… staring at the moon and stars… hoping that she could hold back her tears.

Ginny looked back down, but Fred and George were no longer by her side.  Suddenly, she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders from behind.  Instantly, she froze.  The hands made their way downward along her arms and then gently turned her around.

There, before her, stood the one person she longed to be with forever… the one person she had loved more than life itself… Draco Malfoy.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered.

Draco smirked, "No…"  He cupped her face with his hands and just gazed into her eyes.

Ginny could feel her face flush and the tears that had been welling in her eyes spilled forth down her cheeks.  She gasped in happy shock… Draco then smiled.

"You _did_ save me, Virginia."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  She pulled away slightly and noticed that he was wearing a wizard soldier uniform.  "But I thought you went to France… you're a Healer… I…"

"Shhh…" Draco placed his index finger against her lips.  "There's much that you don't know… so I'll explain."  He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath.  "You see, the story about me traveling to France to become a Healer was a cover story… Dumbledore's idea actually."

Ginny's eyes widened at this realization.

"Funny… never thought that he'd try to protect me."  He smiled sheepishly at the thought.  "Anyway, I was really a secret spy and I was treading on some pretty unstable ground there for a while.  No one knew about my missions except for Dumbledore, Snape and… well… Fred and George."

"Ohhh…"

"Fred and George as you know fought in the Great Wizarding War along side your other brother and Potter… but what you did not know was that they were part of a special secret organization within the wizarding army… even Potter didn't know about this organization.  Well, I had gone to Dumbledore before my graduation from Hogwarts… and I told him that I wanted to fight in the war along with everyone else… and I knew that I would never be accepted into the regular army, my past reputation prevented that… so I volunteered for special missions… to be a double-agent of sorts.  Dumbledore liked the idea and then had me talk with Professor Snape.  That's when I found out about the Order and how he acted as a double-agent as well.  Snape trained me in several things… I learned occlumency and I am now quite the transfigurer…"

Ginny gasped.

"Yes… that figurine was indeed me… not a bad job, eh?"

Ginny smiled, "And the dream?"

"Fred and George's idea… they are quite brilliant in the ways of charms… quite amazing.  I now understand why Dumbledore was adamant that they be involved in the secret organization."

"How?"

Draco laughed, "They placed a charm on me so that when you touched me you would be drawn to me and then have a dream that would hopefully rekindle our past.  Also, when your brothers located me after all these years, I had been placed under this curse… so I was sort of suffering from a form of amnesia.  The top mediwizards of England all said that the only way that the curse could be fully removed was if I came into contact with my truest love."

"I see…"

"Well, apparently your brothers listen to me talk in my sleep because they knew that I had been in love with you since the days of Hogwarts!!"

Just then, Fred and George walked up to the two.

"Like our present, Gin?" George asked.

"Oh yes!!  How did you ever find him?" she exclaimed.

Fred laughed, "We've been keeping an eye on him for years!"

"Yes, years!" George continued.  "While on a mission, he had been captured by a Death Eater and was placed under a very strange sort of curse."

"Luckily, we rescued him before he was brought before Lord Voldemort."

"And then Dumbledore requested we make up some sort of story about him going to France or something… there are still other Death Eaters about… we all didn't want them coming after him thinking that he was still involved in the army."

"We all figured that if they thought he left the army in his amnesiac state and just lived out some ordinary wizard's life… they'd leave him alone."

"And then… when we felt it was safe, we came up with this idea… we'd been helping Draco learn more about his curse and when we finally learned the remedy…"

"We just knew that we had to bring him to you!  We knew he loved you!  He always said your name in his sleep during the war."  Fred let out another loud laugh.

"Not to mention that Dumbledore himself loved the idea!"

Ginny flung herself at her brothers who each took turns swinging her around.  When they set her down, she walked over to Draco and was swallowed in his embrace.  He held her so tightly.

"I should have told you this long ago…" Draco whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.  "I love you… and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go…"

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes just then.  Slowly, he leaned towards her and placed his lips against hers.  Ginny truly was in heaven… she was with her Draco… and he loved her.

Fred and George quietly walked away from the two lovers… smiling broadly… and knowing full well that they had given their little sister the best gift that they could ever have given her.  That, above all else, made them the happiest they had ever been.


	12. Ch12 The Joining

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 12:  The Joining**

_Christmas Eve… one year later…_

Draco stood next to Dumbledore whose blue eyes were twinkling merrily.  He could not believe that everyone was remaining so calm while he, Draco Malfoy, felt as though he was going to be sick.

Suddenly, Dumbledore gently placed his hand on the blond man's shoulder.  Draco heaved a sigh, desperately trying to let relaxation wash over him.

All of a sudden, Draco saw Hermione, linked arm-in-arm with the Weasley twins, walking towards him.  He gulped.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore whispered.  "Everything will be fine, you'll see."  Again, the old wizard's eyes twinkled.

'How does he _do_ that?' Draco thought to himself.

As Hermione, Fred and George approached him, Draco could feel the sweat dripping down the sides of his face.  The three then walked to the side… just standing there… waiting.  And that is when it happened.

There she was.  The most beautiful witch Draco had ever known or had ever seen suddenly appeared in the entranceway… Ginny Weasley.

The red-haired girl was smiling brightly and her cinnamony-brown eyes were shining with unshed tears.  She was wearing a most stunning white ceremonial robe that flattered her every curve… and her head was adorned with a lovely veil.

Slowly, she walked towards her beloved… she looked to her left and saw her parents.  Molly Weasley was happily sobbing while Arthur comforted her.  Both Weasley parents looked as though they were on top of the world… their happiness emanating forth onto anyone who glanced their way.

She noticed Ron sitting with his two children Arthur and Thalia… and then Harry and Kathleen… along with their new little baby girl Kayleigh.  All of them were smiling at her as she passed by.  Ginny noticed Kat whispering to Harry, "She looks beautiful."  Harry nodded in agreement.

Then, Ginny passed by Charlie and Lucy… and Bill and Samantha along their twin girls.  Bill and Charlie were chattering away as they watched their little sister walk past.  Charlie winked causing Ginny to let out the smallest of giggles.

As Ginny continued walking towards her beloved, she saw Percy and Penny.  Their three children sitting very quietly while watching her pass by them all.  Ginny could not help but smile.  'So like their father,' she thought to herself.

Ginny glanced to her right.  She saw Professors McGonagall and Snape watching her.  She was astounded that her old potions professor was actually smiling a genuine smile.

Then, she saw Remus Lupin sitting with Narcissa Malfoy.  The blond woman still looked as radiant as she did so very long ago before the war.  The years had been wonderful to her despite all that she and her family had gone through.

~~~

Ginny had learned that Draco's father had been one of the first Death Eaters to be captured and sent to Azkaban.  While there, he had much time to think about his past actions and realized that he had indeed chosen to fight for the wrong side.

Draco had been unaware of his father's change of heart and secretly joined the wizarding army, despite his mother's plea for him not to.  Draco had gone missing while on a secret mission and Narcissa had then been beside herself.  She did not know Draco's affiliations with the wizarding army and no one could tell her the whereabouts of her son.

Soon after learning that his son had made the choice that he wished he could have made, Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban… leaving poor Narcissa totally alone.  Remus Lupin then started checking in on the woman and the two became very good friends.  Lupin became the brother she never had.

Years later, Fred and George Weasley relayed to Narcissa that they knew the whereabouts of Draco… making her happy and full of life once again.

~~~

Ginny continued walking and noticed that all the original members of the Order were there… huge grins plastered to their faces.  Just then, Nymphadora Tonks's hair turned blue and Ginny had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing right out loud.

Finally, Ginny was standing next to her beloved Draco.  The blond man took a hold of her hand and gently squeezed it.  Ginny blushed causing Draco to smirk.

After that, everything was a blur until the two lovers heard Dumbledore speak, "You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone gathered began to laugh… Draco's cheeks were tinged with pink due to embarrassment.  He looked into his Ginny's eyes and leaned closer and closer until his lips gently touched hers.  Ginny heaved a sigh.

At that moment, Dumbledore's voice resounded, "I present to you… Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Draco pulled Ginny into a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny smiled and then whispered back, "And I love you, Mr. Malfoy."  She leaned her head against his chest, wetting his shirt with her warm tears.

Draco touched her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.  He then wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I told you, Virginia… that I'd never let you go…" he paused and then smiled.  "I will love you forever."

Ginny smiled as she choked back happy tears, "And I'll love you forever too… I've always loved you… since that day we finally talked in the potions classroom… when I had detention."

Draco chuckled, "Well Virginia… I've loved you since the day you cursed me with your bat-bogey hex."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands and laughed as Draco pulled her close for yet another loving embrace.

"Oh how I love you, Virginia Malfoy!"

THE END

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!  :-)

Much Love,

Indigo Child (Meredith)


End file.
